


And Getting Caught In The Rain

by beacandy



Series: We Make A Good Team [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyship Week, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beacandy/pseuds/beacandy
Summary: Based on this prompt by polyshipprompts (http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/172449637485/person-a-gets-caught-in-a-sudden-thunderstorm) and written for day one of Polyship week 2018 (http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175510700628/friends-followers-people-who-saw-this-post)!





	And Getting Caught In The Rain

The rain came down fast and hard, harder than it ever had before.

Or, at least, harder than it had ever come down while Sonic was outside. A well-known water- ~~fearer~~  hater, he generally sought shelter at the first sign of anything worse than a drizzle. But there  _hadn't_  been a sign when he'd volunteered to pick up the gang's order from the new pizza place across the village. There were clouds, sure, but they were unassuming and fluffy as he made his way there.  _And_ , he noted with a sneer,  _if the pizzas had been ready when the place_ _ **said**_ _they would be, I'd be home already enjoying cheese and pepperoni and hot grease inside._

Instead, he was trudging through rain that felt almost like hail in its thickness and speed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd "trudged," but the sharp wind and slippery ground rendered his super-speed an inadvisable option. As he passed the Village Center, he considered ducking into the City Hall to wait it out, but he shook his head.

The team was counting on him to bring their dinner. And he wouldn't dream of letting them down.

He made his way through, only stopping to ensure he didn't step in any of the puddles forming in the road. It got worse as he made his way to the beach, where there were no buildings to block any of the droplets or take the brunt of the wind. He had to concentrate to keep from losing his footing in the sand. He idly wondered if maybe his tape-covered shoes made traction harder in conditions like this. He shook it off. He was approaching his house.

He was forced to close his eyes by sand that blew into the corners of his eyes. But he easily had the muscle memory needed to get the rest of the way there. Just a couple more steps. Sure, the wind howled in protest, but he was getting there. But then, there went his feet under him.

_I hate rain I hate rain I hate rain I hate rain._

"Whoooa there, dude."

He was surprised when, instead of hitting sand, his fall was stopped by cushiony arms. He was even more surprised when the rain stopped cascading on his head (thank god thank god thank god). He opened his eyes to see Knuckles catching him and Sticks standing over him with a makeshift umbrella.

"Pizza delivery," he said weakly, holding up the boxes.

Before he could figure out what was happening, he was already inside the house, on the couch, draped in a fluffy blanket. He recognized it as Tails's from the baby blue color. He considered making a teasingly token protest at the cutesiness of it before a shiver ran up his back and he decided to just be grateful.

Sticks, who was slightly wet from the rescue mission, placed the pizza boxes on the table and inspected them.

"They're completely dry and..." she paused, making a bewildered face, "still warm? What are these boxes made of?"

Knuckles chuckled, absentmindedly rubbing Sonic's back quills. "Maybe that's what I should use for Sonic's new roof." Sonic looked at his surroundings, and only then noticed there were intermittent leaks throughout his hut and buckets under them. He barely had a moment to groan before Amy shoved blissfully warm hot cocoa into his hands. He took a sip, and felt the warmth fill his body. Finally, with that in his system, he was able to focus much more completely.

Tails had come out of the kitchen with plates and was loading them up with two slices each. He handed Sonic his chili-and-hot-dog pizza and his onion rings side. He looked at him with concern. "I tried to call you and tell you to stay put, but the electrical storm messed with our communicators."

Sonic would have responded to the scolding tone, but the pizza was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled in his life and he dug in. Tails lingered for a moment before handing everyone else their choices.

They bunched up onto the couch. Amy made it her mission to use a hand-towel dry out Sonic's ears in between bites of her barbecue chicken slices. She muttered about ear infections and carelessness, but her admonishment was clearly hiding concern. Knuckles continued to stroke his back quills. Tails scanned him with a device to see what his body temperature was like, then, unsatisfied, hooked up a monitor to his forehead. Sticks, who had absolutely no problem with eating on the floor, focused in on his legs and feet, trying to figure out the puzzle of how to pull his shoes off without ruining his carefully curated sports tape.

Sonic was flattered, until the touching began to get in the way of his pizza consumption, at which point he rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Just a little-"

But then his body betrayed his protests by letting out a series of five small, squeaky sneezes. "Okay, that was clearly a fluke becau-!" He stopped talking as everyone looked over him with utter concern and fear.

Even if he'd had the courage to, he wouldn't have managed another word before everyone practically tackled him, hugging him and each talking rapidly.

"I should've made you take a poncho," Tails said, "there was a sign of a storm in the distance but I thought it was going the other way. What was I thinking?" He continued on and on about never letting Sonic out of his sight without various pieces of safety equipment.

Sticks, meanwhile, was going in a completely different direction with her tirade. "Why didn't I go after you?! You're all but a city slicker, you can't handle this kind of a storm! I can! And now you've probably got rain poisoning! I'm pretty sure that's a thing."

Knuckles seemed to be the most sensible of them, before he heard the phrase 'rain sickness' and interpreted that to mean Sonic's life was in danger. He blubbered more than he spoke about how sorry he was for everything he had ever done wrong.

Amy, meanwhile, was at least looking forward, listing the soups and teas and medicines she would need to prepare for him and desperately trying to sort out where she had put her hot compress.

Sonic tried to offer reassurance, but before he could start he let out three more sneezes in a row, which merely worsened everyones' panic. They eventually stopped ranting to start pressing kisses on Sonic and talking to him sweetly. And, once that started, Sonic could not manage to even weakly protest.

Their cuddle pile lost its initial purpose as Sonic warmed up, and their kisses got more slow and kind. They dozed off at different speeds, leaving Sonic awake and reveling in the warmth and pressure of the company.

He eagerly awaited the next rainstorm he got caught outside in.


End file.
